


Why?

by NeniNyan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Light Angst, Marichat, Slow Burn, Sorry for my bad english, finding tags is so difficult!, maybe i'll write more about this, short extract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeniNyan/pseuds/NeniNyan
Summary: Chat visits Marinette after her first date with Adrien. As she tells him how wonderful Adrien is, Chat gets jealous over himself and his cat insticts take him over.First attempt to write a marichat fanfic!





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic in my entire life!  
> I would like to apologize before hand for any mistake or weird bits. Since my first language is not English my writing may sound a little odd in a few places. I still hope the overall image makes sense! >__<''
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this and I'm thinking about using it to build a longer story.  
> I hope you'll enjoy my work~

She opened the terrace hatch to let him in with a soft smile on her face.

“Hello again kitty! I see you’re visiting quite often lately. Don’t you have any superhero stuff to do?”

“Bonsoir my princess!” he smiled in return. “I’m pretty fast with my homework, you know?” said sitting on her pink ottoman.

She chuckled getting back to work on her mannequin. She had been working on a new design humming a song.

“I can see you’re in a good mood tonight. Did something good happen?” he asked with nonchalance, stretching on the pillows.

“Yep! It was probably the best day of my life, kitty! I think Adrien Agreste is taking interest me after all this time!” her eyes sparkled, dreamy.

_Oh-ho~_ “That’s wonderful princess!”

“We spent the entire day talking and finally got to eat André’s ice cream together like a real date! He was so kind, and handsome, and dreamy and…” she continued while pinning the fabric in place.

_Wow_ , he didn’t know he was all those things. Was it even possible to get jealous over himself?

“You know, I did know he was special, but talking with him and getting to know him a little more, I feel like I’m discovering new amazing sides of him! I’m so happy!” she was radiant.

Without even noticing he found himself standing. “How is he so good?” he asked approaching her from behind.

“He’s just the best!”

Chat felt a burning feeling rising in his chest. She turned to face him but didn’t expect him to be that close.

He extended his hand to brush her cheek. “Do you really like him that much?” his hand moved to her jawline. His gaze narrowed on her face. She looked alarmed, maybe a bit scared.

“Chat aren’t you a little too close?” she whispered avoiding his eyes, blushing.

“On the contrary, I think I might get even closer, princess”. His thumb brushed her lower lip as he lowered his face on her. Before he could even think his mouth clashed on hers, his hands gently cupping her face. She feebly tempted to resist him, grabbing his right wrist. A tiny moan escaped her mouth. He pulled away just enough to watch her reaction.

“Why are you doing this?” she murmured out of breath, a pained expression on her face.

“Why do you think? I’d say it’s pretty obvious?” he whispered in her ear. She met his eyes, he was dead serious. He pulled away from her, letting his hand slowly slip away from her cheek.

He turned his back to her. While getting to the hatch he could still hear her breathing heavily. He escaped the thought of turning back and kiss her again. He had to fight his wild insticts and leave as soon as possible. He leaped outside and rushed away in the cold night before she could utter any word.


End file.
